1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sidable vehicle seat provided with automotive electronic parts, in which first electrical wiring means led out of the automotive electronic parts is connected through second electrical wiring means to third electrical wiring means which is connected to a power source and passes in a floor section of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, there has been proposed a vehicle seat which is provided with automotive electronic parts for various systems, for example, a power slide mechanism, an electrically powered recliner device, an electrically powered lumber support adjuster, an electrically powered side support adjuster, an electrically powered thigh support adjuster, a power height adjuster, and a position sensor.
As a power source for the automotive electronic parts, there is employed a battery for a vehicle, or a capacitor. First electrical wiring means which is led out of the automotive electronic parts is connected through second electrical wiring means to third electrical wiring means which is connected to the power source and led out of a floor section of a vehicle.
In a case where a vehicle seat provided with the automotive electronic parts is constructed as a slidable vehicle seat, the vehicle seat is moved between a foremost position and a rearmost position. Therefore, it is essential that the second electrical wiring means has a long length which allows the second electrical wiring means to follow the movement of the vehicle seat. That is, the second electrical wiring means is required to have an excess length portion which allows the second electrical wiring means to travel to the foremost and rearmost positions according to the movement of the vehicle seat.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 11-20523 discloses such a vehicle as a recreation vehicle that has first and second rear seats. The rear seats are adapted to be moved forward and rearward through seat tracks that have each a long length. In order to obtain a storage space for various loads, the rear seats are adapted to be moved forward and rearward along the seat tracks with seat cushions thereof being jumped up together with seat backs thereof.
Where each of the rear seats is provided with such automotive electronic parts as described above, first electrical wiring means which is led out of the automotive electronic parts may be connected through second electrical wiring means to third electrical wiring means which is connected to a power source and led out of a floor section of a vehicle. In this case, the second electrical wiring means is required to have a long length. This causes the problem of treating the second conducting wire means to occur. That is, since an excess portion of the second electrical wiring means spreads over the floor section of the vehicle as the vehicle seat is moved to the foremost position or the rearmost position and a middle position, the excess portion of the second electrical wiring means may interfere with passenger's feet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei. 11-198743 discloses a slidable vehicle seat which is provided with a construction for connecting first electrical wiring means of automotive electronic parts through second electrical wiring means to third electrical wiring means which is connected to a power source and led out of a floor section of a vehicle. The conventional seat is provided with leg portions that are combined with stationary rails so as to be slid along the stationary rails. The first electrical wiring means led out of the automotive electronic parts is connected to one end of the second electrical wiring means via a first connector attached to the seat. The third electrical wiring means which is connected to a power source and led out of a floor section of a vehicle is connected to the other end of the second electrical wiring means via a second connector which is attached to a support member which stands up from one of the stationary rails. The second electrical wiring means is supported in a turned-down condition by the first and second connectors. As the seat is slid along the stationary rails, the second electrical wiring means is deformed and pulled.
In the conventional seat, the second electrical wiring means extends from the first connector attached to the seat to the second connector attached to the support member standing up from the one of stationary rails. Therefore, the second electrical wiring means and the support member will prevent a space under the seat from being effectively used. Furthermore, in the vehicle seat, since the second electrical wiring means is exposed to outside, it does not look nice.